


Working Out Some Issues

by Isis_McGee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, dom Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Dean met Gordon Walker goes far differently than in canon.</p><p>Shameless Dean x Gordon porn is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out Some Issues

Dean hadn't meant for this to happen, but they’d played quarters for a long time and they’d both gotten drunk and for some reason it had seemed like it was a great idea to lean over and kiss Gordon when they were stumbling back to the hotel to crash. 

Gordon had stopped dead in his tracks and wondered what the hell Dean was doing. Dean hadn't had a good answer, but as it turned out, Gordon’s question wasn't one of protest.

"I think that you’re working out some of the issues you got rolling around in that pretty head of yours."

"Maybe." Dean had mind enough to project a challenge in the word. 

"Well okay then. Let’s work ‘em out, Dean."

Gordon is strong and it takes a moment for Dean to submit against the wall of the hotel but he moans when he does. He knows his hips are rocking up wantonly, desperate to get friction and wanting to prove how little the alcohol has affected his ability to get rock hard. 

Gordon wastes no time on foreplay, just goes right for Dean’s zipper and takes out his cock. He runs a hand loosely over it, fingers grazing at the head when he pulls off it. It’s teasing and awful and Dean whines at it.

"Don’t touch yourself until I tell you to, Dean." Dean whines again, but Gordon’s tone brooks little argument. "Unzip me. And then you can suck me off."

Something about the way Gordon says it shoots through Dean like electricity and he feels a spurt of precome leak from his own dick at the pairing of the words and the sight of Gordon’s. He leans forward and takes the head in his mouth and licks at the underside. He curls his tongue around the crown teasing and Gordon growls impatiently. Dean looks up in apology and takes Gordon’s dick farther and his mouth waters sloppily. Dean takes a hand and slicks the part of Gordon’s dick not in his mouth with the spit and gets a loud exhalation for the combination. He builds up a rhythm, one that might be a little stilted and he might get off pace a little bit, but it works, his hand pumping and his cheeks hollowing while he takes pulls on Gordon’s cock.

"You’re gonna let me come on those lips. Just paint them with my come."

Dean groans around Gordon and Gordon bucks a little, hitting back in Dean’s throat. Dean feels himself gag, throat closing tight on Gordon and he pulls back. He drives forward again, trying to swallow as much of Gordon’s cock as he can even though the flared head being shoved into his throat almost hurts and his lips have to stretch farther as they near the base. He holds the position a brief moment before he takes the chance to breathe and hocks even more spit onto Gordon’s dick, getting it messily wet. He looks up at Gordon and nods as permission to the man’s command before stroking. He puts the head right against his lips, darting a tongue out to taste the slit before he speeds up his motion and brings his other hand up to jack Gordon’s dick off.

Gordon groans and swears softly when he comes, his spunk shooting against Dean’s lips and onto his chin and on his cheeks a little. Dean fists the dick at his lips one more stroke before Gordon grabs his cock and uses it to smear his come across Dean’s lips. He half whispers, “You’re such a good boy, Dean.”

With a strangled cry, Dean comes untouched.


End file.
